The Magazine Quiz
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: Humor/Friendship/Romance. Three-shot. Channy, Chad Portlyn friendship, Tawni Sonny friendship. Portlyn and Tawni are smarter then we think. And they both wish for Channy.
1. Portlyn's Plan

**I'm not sure if this will be a two-shot or a three-shot.**

**We'll see as I write.**

**This first part is humor/friendship.**

**The second part will probably be the same, and IF I write a third part it should be humor/romance.**

**Dunno.**

**We'll see what happens as it goes.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

Portlyn walked through the Mackenzie Falls set, trying to find Chad. She eventually found him sitting on one of the leather couches, looking down at a script.

Portlyn walked up to him.

"Hey Chad." she said cheerfully, smiling.

"Hey." Chad muttered, not looking up. Portlyn's smile faltered, then she got an idea.

"I found a quiz in this magazine. Do you wanna try it?" she asked.

"Sure, whatever." Chad said.

A mischevious smile spread across Portlyn's face, but Chad was to interested in his script to notice.

Portlyn grabbed a pen off of the coffee table and sat down next to Chad on the couch. She looked down at the open magazine and cleared her throat.

"Okay, first question. Blondes or brunettes?" she asked.

"Brunette." Chad answered, still not looking at her.

"Favorite color of eyes?"

"Brown."

"Favorite flower?"

Chad was slightly confused by this quiz and it's strange questions, but ignored it.

"Sunflower." he answered unconsciously, then realized his mistake. He didn't dare changen it though, may raise suspicion.

"Moon or sun?"

Chad got back into his script, and began answering the questions without thinking about his answers.

"Sun."

Portlyn pretended to check something off on the magazine, like she had the other three times.

"Favorite color, or colors?"

"Brown, yellow, blue."

"Hmm..." Portlyn whispered. She was looking right so far, but she needed to be sure**. (Confused? For now, you might be.)**

"Bubbly or boring?" she finally asked. Wasn't her perfect choice of a question, but Chad didn't seem to care at all, so it would work.

"Bubbly."

"Kay." Portlyn said. She smirked down at the cat litter ad that she had been looking at in the magazine the whole time. She stood up and was about to walk away when Chad finally looked up at her.

"What was that quiz about? Are their like results or something?" he asked.

"Uh..." Portlyn stuttered. She sighed. Mise well tell him the truth now. "Chad, that wasn't a quiz." Portlyn laughed. More giggles came from her mouth as Chad stared at her confused.

"What?" he asked. Portlyn showed him the magazine. Cat litter ad?

"Okay," Chad crossed his arms over his chest, "What's the point of this, Portlyn?"

Portlyn giggled again. "I knew it. You like her!"

"What? Like who?"

"Sonny! You like Sonny! All of your answers had something to do with the sun, or related to her in some other way. I knew it!" Portlyn skipped in a circle around him chanting, "I knew it, you like her, I knew it, you like her!"

"Okay, be quiet!" Chad said, stopping her. "People are starting to stare."

"I don't care, because you like her~!" Portlyn sang.

"Your point?"

"So you do like her, you admit it!"

"YES! Just get to the point!" Chad exclaimed in frustration.

"Oh, yeah." Portlyn said. She cleared her throat again. "I thought you might like her. So I wanted to find out for sure. And it turns out you do! So I was right!"

"And...?"

"Ask her out!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Chad put his hands up in a "Stop" motion. "Ask her out?"

"Yeah! She so likes you back. If you like eachother so much you should just date!" Portlyn said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, Portlyn, i'll ask her out if that's what you want so much."

"Hey," Portlyn raised her eyebrows, "You sure your not talking about you? I'm pretty sure you want to ask her out really badly. NOW GO!" Portlyn began pushing him out of the set.

"Fine, I will!"

Chad walked towards the exit of the Macknzie Falls set.

Besides his shoes clicking against the ground, he could still faintly hear Portlyn.

"I knew it, he likes her, I knew it!" she chanted. Chad rolled his eyes.

* * *

**There, i'll put the second part up tomorrow. Later!**

**-Abbie**


	2. Tawni's Trick

**Here's part 2. I'm happy about all of the positive reviews I got for part 1, since I wrote it at like midnight (I refused to go to sleep) xD.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

"Hey, Sonny!" Tawni said, walking into her and Sonny's dressing room. She saw Sonny sitting in the chair that was near her leopard print couch.

Sonny looked up from the book she was reading. "Hey, Tawn. What's got you so happy?" she asked.

"Well," Tawni dropped her purse on her vanity and sat on her couch. "Remember that Tween Gladiator I liked?"

Sonny nodded.

"He asked me out!" Tawni squealed. Sonny smiled.

"That's great!"

"Isn't it? You know, you might be happier if you had a boyfriend too."

Sonny rolled her eyes at set her book aside. Her and Tawni had this conversation at least once a week.

"Tawni, I don't need a boyfriend. I'm perfectly happy."

"Sure you are." Tawni sang. She picked up a magazine that was on the table next to her and began looking at it.

"Do you like anybody?" Tawni asked.

Sonny shrugged. "Not really."

Tawni held back from scoffing. She knew Sonny liked someone. And she knew who that someone was. Now to get Sonny to say it.

"Well..." Tawni said, then looked down at the magazine. An idea struck her. "How about taking this quiz for fun?"

Sonny began reading her book again. She never really liked those magazine quizzes. One of them said she was perfect for Chad. Sonny didn't trust them after that. But she would do it for Tawni's sake.

"Sure." Sonny answered.

"Great! First question. Light hair or dark hair for guys?" Tawni asked.

"Light." Sonny didn't look up from her book, and was barely paying attention to Tawni. Again, she thought those quizzes were stupid.

"Favorite color of eyes?"

"Blue."

"Favorite color in general?"

"Blue." Sonny looked up, realizing her mistakes. "O-oh...and yellow...you know, because of the sun. Get it? Sun, Sonny?" she nervously laughed.

Tawni hid her smirk. "Okayyyy." stretching the word. Tawni frowned realizing she couldn't think of anymore questions. Especially relating to him. What is she going to say, _"Okay Sonny, next question, do you prefer egotistical jerks or sensitive sweeties?"_

Yeah, right.

"Alright, that's it!"

Sonny put her head up and blinked. "That was short."

"Y-yeah. It was just a small corner of this page."

"So are there results or something?" Sonny asked.

_Think, Tawni, think!_ "No, it was just...it was just a "Get to know your friend better!" quiz...yeah...that."

Sonny looked unsure, but let it go. She shrugged. "Okay. Good to know i'm your friend." Sonny smiled.

Tawni scoffed like it was ridiculous to say she wasn't. "Yeah, of course you're my friend Sonny!"

"Thanks, Tawn."

"No problem...oh, and another thing, that wasn't a real quiz." Tawni giggled.

Sonny slid the book down from her face slowely and looked at Tawni. "What?"

"It wasn't real. I made it up on the spot." Tawni turned the magazine around to show an article on some new shampoo.

"Shampoo?" Sonny asked quietly. "Okay, why'd you do that Tawni?"

"Because," Tawni said inbetween giggles, "I wanted to find out for sure if you liked him. I mean I thought you liked him, but I wanted to know for sure, if you, you know, liked him-"

Sonny cut her off. "Wait, like who?"

"Chad, of course!"

Sonny was shocked, to say the least. "Chad? Pfft, me like Chad? Girl, you're crazy!" she said awkwardly.

"Face it Sonny, you like him. You like _light hair_, your _favorite color of eyes is blue_, your favorite _color is blue_..."

"So? That doesn't mean I like Chad!"

Tawni scoffed. "Okay, then who do you like? _Grady_?"

"Okay, mmmbee I mike mad..." Sonny mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Tawni asked.

"I said," Sonny started loudly, then lowered her voice, "Mmmbe I mike mad..."

"Huh?"

"MABYE I LIKE CHAD!" she yelled.

The two turned around when they heard a noise behind them. Zora slid open the vent.

"I knew it," she said sticking her head out. She crept back in and closed the vent, disappearing.

"Okay..." Tawni said. "But anyway, I knew it too! You like him, I knew it! You like him, I knew it!"

"Good for you, Tawni." Sonny sighed.

"And, if i'm correct and that was just Portlyn's voice saying the same thing," Tawni got a confused look from Sonny for this. "Chad should be here any minute to ask you out." Tawni got up and was about to walk away but Sonny grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, how did you know Portlyn was saying that? I couldn't hear anything!" she exclaimed.

Tawni shrugged.

* * *

**There you go, part two! **

**And because I feel like it I'm gonna write a part three.**

**I think.**

**Maybe.**

**You'll know if you see an update on this tomorrow!**

**-Abbie**

**P.S. I'm so excited right now. I'm gonna have a character in "To Be 5 Again" (Another SWAC fanfic, look it up, it's awesome.)**


End file.
